


Always

by Knivergils



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: DmCD, Incest, M/M, Twincest, mVmD, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>终于写了车震。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

　　但丁揣着手走在维吉尔身后，离他大约三米的距离，不近也不远。从兜帽的帽檐下望出去，维吉尔颀长的背影，背脊笔挺，宽肩长腿包裹在深色的风衣里，略略带着些寒意的秋风配合地吹起他风衣的下摆，走路带风，英气逼人。  
　　维吉尔平时刻意压抑的那股威胁性现在毫无保留地暴露出来，大大地提升了他的存在感，两人一前一后地走，总是会有人忍不住多看他两眼。  
　　但丁在后面跟着，心烦意乱。维吉尔就像个陌生人一样走在前面，完全没有要等他的意思，但丁忍不住翻了个白眼。  
　　冷战，大概是维吉尔干过的最没有创意的事了。可是在某些问题上三天一小吵五天一大吵的他们，除了这样，还能怎么办呢？  
　　但丁一看到维吉尔面无表情地板起一张脸，就什么都讲不出来了。这种家伙，完全没有办法沟通！他似乎也没有多生气，但就是不理你。他试过强吻，试过强推，可是那个家伙真的就可以做到无动于衷，完全一点反应都没有。  
　　除了愤怒外，是深深的挫败感。  
　　但丁气得出门找人发泄，啪啪啪的时候眼前都不停地浮现那张不爽的冷漠的脸，面无表情地盯到他硬不起来，没有继续下去的欲望。  
　　啊……操！  
　　但丁踢了一脚落在垃圾筒边的易拉罐，罐子飞起来命中了维吉尔的小腿。维吉尔却好像什么都没发生一样，继续往前走。  
　　怎么会有这么讨厌的人？  
　　怎么这么讨厌的人还能完全占据自己的大脑？  
　　就是啊，我吃饱了撑的，干嘛要顺着他？  
　　但丁想着想着也有点恼火了，准备转身走人的时候看到维吉尔停下来了，他站在一个卖棉花糖的小车前，掏出钱包买了一个巨大的粉色棉花糖，还是兔子形状的。  
　　这家伙又要干什么？他总是猜不透他哥的想法。  
　　但丁站在原地，看着维吉尔拿着那个比他头还大的粉兔子棉花糖和小贩送的气球走过来了。  
　　维吉尔把手里的东西递给但丁。  
　　但丁的嘴角抽搐了一下。  
　　“你什么意思？”  
　　“哄你开心啊，你看不出来？”  
　　“哈？！”  
　　维吉尔表情淡淡的，但丁像看怪物一样看他。  
　　“你当我是三岁小孩？！”  
　　难道不是吗？维吉尔眼睛弯起的弧度变得更甚，他把手里的棉花糖和气球绳子往但丁手里塞。  
　　“妈咪！你看那个哥哥那么大了还要别人给他买棉花糖和气球！我也要我也要！你给我买嘛！买嘛！”从刚才起就围在棉花糖小贩身边的小男孩扯着妈妈的裙子指着但丁大声嚷道。  
　　但丁差点一口血喷出来。  
　　“噗。”  
　　这刀补得好！维吉尔简直想把整车的棉花糖都买下来送给那个小朋友，转身对他竖了竖大拇指，表示赞赏。  
　　但丁的脸垮下来，他眯起眼睛：“你笑了吧？”  
　　“我没笑。”维吉尔努力抿着嘴唇，双颊颤抖，哪里还是那个刚才不苟言笑的冷漠男人。  
　　你骗谁呢？但丁揪住维吉尔的领子，直接用头撞他的额头。维吉尔张嘴呼痛的时候，但丁吻了上去或者说啃了上去，凶猛的小野狗几乎要撕掉他的嘴唇。  
　　“不准看！不要学那种人！”  
　　世风日下啊！刚才小男孩的妈妈终于找到了理由，立刻捂住了儿子的眼睛，又拉又拽地把他弄走了。  
　　街道两侧高大的梧桐在风里发出细细的沙沙声，天空铺了一层烟灰色，雾蒙蒙的，脱手的气球已经飞了很高。  
　　“但丁，你犯规了，我……”  
　　“你说什么我都要听吗？”但丁打断了他的话，哼了一声，“我就是要在大街上亲你，怎么了？你就这么在意你的形象？”  
　　维吉尔歪着头，笑得意味深长。  
　　“在你面前我还有什么形象可言，不过都是演给别人看的罢了。我说的话你不需要都听，但我希望你能明白我有我的苦衷。”  
　　但丁愣了一下，接着捶了他一拳。正是因为明白，所以才不爽。  
　　“你不能总拿这个当挡箭牌。”  
　　维吉尔没回答，把兔子棉花糖塞到但丁手里。  
　　“在你眼里我就是个白痴？”但丁觉得透明包装纸上的兔子表情都在鄙视他。  
　　“为人处世的反应迟钝不算缺点。”维吉尔的语气略显轻佻地在但丁耳边小声说，“在床上反应很快。”  
　　维吉尔另外一个讨厌的地方大概就是这里了。  
　　“如果能学会审时度势，我会更喜欢你的。”  
　　“谁要你喜欢了？你能不能不要总是这么自以为是？”知道我听不懂还拽这些没用的玩意儿。  
　　“还要跟我吵架吗？”  
　　维吉尔叹气，但丁蓝灰色的眼睛总是一片撩人的波光滟潋，清澈纯净不带任何心机，仿佛带着魔力，盯得久了就会陷进去。他把视线移开，在但丁身上扫过，从眉峰到鼻尖，到喉结锁骨，缓缓往下，安静又专注。  
　　妥协吧，维吉尔。每次内心都是这样劝说自己的。  
　　“每天应付那些牛鬼蛇神已经很累了，”维吉尔干脆整个人靠到但丁身上，头顶着他的肩膀，双手紧紧地抓着他的胳膊。可是哪怕但丁就在自己的怀里，仿佛只要他一松手，怀里的人就会立刻消失得无影无踪，“对我好点啊，但丁。”  
　　“啧，你是小姑娘吗？”但丁好气又好笑，他的好哥哥推卸责任的水平真的是一流，不过维吉尔的痛苦和难处，他了解也明白，他更不是不讲道理的人。他轻轻地推开维吉尔，牵起他的手，“真拿你没办法。”  
　　但丁的手心滚烫，贴着皮肤仿佛要将人灼伤，维吉尔被他拉着走，他问：“去哪？”  
　　“去买哄你开心的东西。”

　　昏暗的地下车库里，车厢里充斥着粘腻的亲吻声。  
　　维吉尔被按在座位上，衬衫被但丁扯开，胸膛暴露在微凉的空气中。骑在他身上的但丁低头舔了一下乳头，引得维吉尔一阵轻颤，皮肤上冒起一粒粒细小的鸡皮疙瘩。  
　　“一定要在这里做，不能等到回家？”维吉尔拉紧手里的链子，大腿卡进他的腿间，抵住硬起来绷得紧紧的下身。  
　　但丁捏住乳头揉捻，一脸下流的坏笑，胯下蹭着维吉尔的大腿，说：“在这里我还嫌不够刺激，勉为其难照顾下你。”  
　　维吉尔盯着但丁脖子上的项圈——他们刚才在宠物店买的——但丁说的能让他开心的东西。  
　　我的不安有那么明显吗？维吉尔笑了。  
　　但丁的心思又何尝不是浅白简单得可以一眼看穿，你对他好，他就加倍对你好，直来直去，根本不屑对人耍心眼。维吉尔不一样，他从小就生活在钩心斗角尔虞我诈里，他活得谨慎无比，小心翼翼，每一步都如履薄冰。但丁于他来说，是珍宝是可以放下一切安然休憩的港湾。  
　　我是有多愚蠢才会……  
　　维吉尔心头温软，伸手抚上但丁的脸颊。  
　　“吻我。”  
　　侵入口腔的柔软的舌头撬开牙齿，灵活地扫过他的舌尖，跟他纠缠在一起。但丁的手滑向维吉尔的腰，揉捏紧致的皮肤。维吉尔环上但丁的脖子，扣住他的后脑勺，加深这个吻。  
　　喘息声在狭小的空间里回响，迅速地催化情欲，化作灼人的热度，让人神智不清意乱情迷。旁边传来车辆解锁的嘀嘀声，但丁也没停下动作，变本加厉地吮咬维吉尔，舔舐他的嘴唇，在他的脖子上留下一个个嫣红的印记。  
　　直到旁边的车磨磨蹭蹭地开走了，但丁才松开维吉尔，啃了一口他的锁骨，把插在他嘴里的拇指抽出来，在他胸口擦了擦，拇指拨弄被他捏得泛红的乳头。  
　　“你会爱上这种感觉的。”  
　　“是爱上你的感觉。”  
　　维吉尔眼睛一丝不落地扫过他的身体，笑得一脸宠溺，但丁却又觉得他的眼神里带着些别的东西，很快他就反应过来，“你耍流氓的水平见长啊。”  
　　维吉尔拽着链子直起身来，顺势把但丁压在方向盘上，把脸埋在他胸口，手慢慢地推起他的T恤，舌尖舔过乳尖，绕着乳晕画圈。玩了一会儿，他抬起头，吻住但丁的嘴唇，眼睛深深地望着他。  
　　“这叫近朱者赤。”  
　　但丁放开维吉尔柔软湿润的舌头，即便已经调整过座椅，逼仄的空间依旧做不出更多的动作，艰难地脱掉上衣后，两人身体裸露出来的皮肤紧贴在一起。维吉尔捧着他的背，湿润绵密的吻，一寸一寸地亲下来。  
　　在维吉尔的手滑倒他的屁股，把他的乳头咬得红肿后，但丁按住了他的手。维吉尔的蓝眼睛在黑暗的车厢里闪烁着危险又暧昧的光，他舔了舔嘴唇，把但丁按在副驾驶位上扯掉了他的牛仔裤。  
　　在他扔掉那团碍事的丹宁布前，但丁抢过裤子从口袋里掏出一盒安全套。  
　　“你不想弄到衣服上吧。”  
　　“你到是准备周全。”语气微妙。  
　　“这东西难道不是每个男人车上必备的吗？”  
　　言外之意令维吉尔气结。  
　　但丁坏笑着扯下一片叼在嘴里，艳红的盒子和剩下的长条随手扔在了中控台上。放平副驾的椅背，维吉尔身体靠着车门，抬起一条腿踩在副驾驶的座位上。但丁半跪在座椅上，解开维吉尔的皮带，拉下拉链。他用手指卷住他银色的毛发把玩了一会儿，然后才握住那根烧得火热的铁棒，手指抹过光滑的龟头。  
　　“甜心，你湿了。”但丁笑得毫无掩饰，粉红色的安全套袋子在另一只手的指间翻飞，他咬住一端撕开，用牙齿叼出安全套，像吹泡泡糖那样抵在牙齿和舌头之间，视线从维吉尔的嘴唇往下，最后停留在阴茎上。  
　　虽然在跟但丁调情这方面他的耐心异常的好，但现在小腹膨胀的欲望让维吉尔硬得发疼。被人窥视的紧张感和但丁散发出来的味道让他大脑一片混乱，身体里流动的仿佛不是血液而是地狱里的岩浆。  
　　但丁低下头，俯身在维吉尔胯下，把阴茎含进嘴里，舔弄肉棒，用牙齿和舌头，一点点把安全套套上阴茎。  
　　湿润，温暖，紧致，维吉尔发出低沉的呻吟，手指插进但丁的头发里轻轻地抓住，把他的头往下按。坚硬的阴茎插入得更深，一直顶到喉咙深处。  
　　做完准备工作，但丁像一只慵懒的猫一样伏在维吉尔身上，拇指抚过他的下唇，“蜜桃味的，喜欢吗？”  
　　维吉尔捏住他的下巴，手掌滑过他后背光滑的皮肤，吻了吻他的嘴唇，“那要问你下面的嘴了。”  
　　但丁仰躺在座位上，兴奋得有些气息不匀，连着项圈的链条被栓在了车顶的扶手上。维吉尔分开他的双腿，扶着腿弯，把阴茎顶在后穴入口。仅靠安全套的润滑还是不够，但丁下面紧得发涩。  
　　硕大的龟头顶开后穴，慢慢向里深入，身体仿佛被撕裂。但丁的脚蹬着挡风玻璃，咬牙昂起头，手指用力地抠着后排座椅的真皮座垫，脚趾都蜷了起来。  
　　维吉尔额头浮起一层薄汗，狭小的车厢让两个高大的男人伸展不开，他把但丁的身体折到极限，膝盖顶到胸口，整个人压上去，吻住他，舌头撬开牙齿。他没给但丁太多适应的时间，晃动腰部大力地抽插起来。  
　　伴随着令人耳赤的呻吟，轿车开始颠簸摇晃。  
　　痴迷的回应，但丁抱着他贴着他的脸，耳鬓厮磨，嗓子里发出舒服的喘息。他抵着车顶，把腿分得更开，好让维吉尔更容易进入。  
　　又听到车辆解锁的声音，不过这次比较远，似乎隔着一排车，但维吉尔还是停了下来。他重重地插到底，但丁喉咙里发出一声甜腻的呻吟，大约是世界上最美妙的声音了。但丁红着眼睛喘息着抓住维吉尔的头发把他拉过来用力亲吻，蹂躏他的嘴唇。  
　　“这么害怕别人看到你的屁股？”他把手伸进维吉尔的西裤里，抓住他的臀肉用力掐了一把。  
　　维吉尔也不否认，他望着他，缓慢地抽送埋在他身体里的阴茎，翘起的龟头若有似无地磨蹭那块要命的位置。酥麻的快感像被加强的电流，顺着神经流遍全身，但丁缩在维吉尔怀里发抖，呼吸速度明显加快。  
　　“怎么，”维吉尔把阴茎几乎完全退出来，再猛地捅到底，车子跟着剧烈震动了一下，“你很喜欢别人观赏你的屁股？”  
　　但丁被插得尖叫出声，远处的人往这边看了一眼，他冲他呲牙。  
　　“我允许了吗？”  
　　你看你看，坏毛病又来了。  
　　像是看穿了但丁，埋头快速用力地干他，看他躺在座椅上兴奋得颤抖，前面的阴茎吐出的液体沾湿了维吉尔的小腹。  
　　引擎声渐渐远去，维吉尔退出但丁的身体，把他翻过来按在副驾的侧门上，脸贴着玻璃，白色的雾气漫上冰冷的玻璃。维吉尔一条腿跪在垫子上，抓着项圈的链子大力地抽插顶撞。  
　　车子改变了摇晃的方向，发出沉闷的嘎吱声。  
　　阻止但丁叫出声的手指顺着他的嘴唇摸进去，食指和中指搅弄他的舌头，但丁像得到糖果的小孩一样舔它们，发出色色的水声。  
　　维吉尔从后面抱住但丁，亲吻他汗湿的脊背，亲吻他再熟悉不过的图腾，舌尖描绘每一条纹路。但丁有些恍惚了，他都看不清窗外的事物，眼睛像蒙着一层雾。他拉过维吉尔的手，按在自己已经湿漉漉的阴茎上撸动。  
　　“……维……一起射吧……”  
　　压抑在嗓子里的声音情色淫靡，真是折磨人。  
　　“嗯。”

　　但丁拎着打了结的安全套吹了个口哨，旁边的维吉尔已经整理好自己，除了皱巴巴的衬衫和裤子外，看不出他发生过什么。他把手里的东西放到维吉尔眼前晃了晃。  
　　“你看你挺喜欢的不是吗？”  
　　维吉尔从后座扯了他的牛仔裤扔到他脸上，但丁最喜欢他这种反应，抱着裤子笑个不停。维吉尔对着镜子理好发型，转身抓住链子把但丁拉到面前轻轻的吻他。  
　　“也就只有你了。”


End file.
